Falling
by MaxRideGirl14
Summary: Max has accident and loses all her memory, she gets kidnapped by a couple with a big secret. now she has a new identity and a new life as the schools it girl.Will the flock be able to remind her of her life and her love for Fang? FAX!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**ME: Hey everyone! This is my fourth fanfiction and this fanfiction is about a girl named Ferris who discovers that she is Max the leader of the Flock and her life isn't her life. It has, hopefully, lots of surprises and suspense. I am open to suggestions and I will hopefully put up a new chapter every Sunday. No promises. Okay here we go, here's Falling. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR James Patterson. I do own this idea.**

**MAX POV**

"Max, can we land? I'm starving!" Nudge yelled over the whistle of the wind, I turn to Fang, he nods and we start to descend. The Flock and I are flying to California, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy's idea. Right now we are flying over a canyon, it's so beautiful

"MAX!" Angel screams. I turn around and see a swarm of Erasers gaining on us.

"Guys prepare!" I yell. We all get into our positions. Erasers fall onto us with force; I round house kick one in the chest which makes his breathe leave in a _whoosh_. I cup my hands over another's ears and they fall too. I beat on three more then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my wing and shoulder. I start to loose altitude. Dammit. What is it with me and getting shot in the shoulder? I try to pull up but it's no use my wing is not moving. I feel the warm blood oozing down my arm the sharp and the pain is getting worse. I see Fang flying down at top speed to save me, unfortunately I'm falling faster. He will never make it to me in time and at his speed he'll just crash, too. The last thing I see is his beautiful onyx eyes, and then everything goes black.

**FANG POV**

Max looks beautiful when she's flying. The sun hits her face perfectly, making her brown hair turn golden and her face look serene. But of course this perfect moment doesn't last long. Nudge yells that she's hungry, big shocker, but once we start to descend to the nearest town, Angel screams. Erasers appear everywhere.

We get into our positions we made up once we found out Erasers could fly. I get to Max's right, Angel gets next to me. Erasers come on us like hawks on road kill. I kicked, punched, and kneed my way through twenty Erasers. Next thing I know Angel yells that Max got shot. Crap. I look down and see Max falling towards the canyon below; I start to pick up speed and flew towards her. I know I'm not going to make it to her but I'm going to at least try. I look into Max's face while she falls. Her beautiful smile I saw just ten minutes ago is swallowed by fear. I see that she has tears in her eyes and her head shakes; she wants me to stop and I know why. I don't want to stop I want to keep trying, but if I keep going at this speed I'll crash too and then where will the flock be. I stop and then look away while my best friend, my sister, and the love of my life falls to her death.

"Fang, where's Max?" Nudge asks when I fly back to the group. I couldn't speak, thank god Angel answered for me, but it wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Max fell; I can't read her mind anymore."

**MAX POV**

"Is she okay? Jim call 911, tell them she lost a lot of blood, don't worry we will take care of you," I come back; my head has a splitting headache. Where am I? My brain is all fuzzy and I am barely coherent to what's happening. I try to sit up but I fade into blackness once again.

When I wake up the foul smell of antiseptic fills my nose. I open my eyes and woman is sitting next me in a cushiony chair. Her face is covered in worry, why is she worried? I'm awake aren't I? Wait, who is this woman?

"Who are you?" I ask. Surprised to hear that my voice is raspy and hoarse.

"Oh no the doctor was right, you must of lost all memory. Honey, I'm Sally Goldman...the one who foun- I mean I'm your...mother," she said, my eyes pop open. What? My mother? I think I would remember my mother. Shouldn't I? I don't know anything.

"Who am I?" I say. My mom's face turns pale.

"Um, sweetie your name is uh...Ferris, yeah Ferris," she says nervously.

"Okay, I am Ferris Goldman, so how did I get here?"

"Oh uh, you were uh skiing and you had this horrible crash," again she looked nervous. Why? Who the hell knows? I just know that my name is Ferris Goldman, I lost my memory, I have no idea who my family is, and I think I'm having delusions because I could have swore I saw a really hot guy outside my window watching me. The weird part about my delusion is the boy had wings.

**Me: OMG! Who could it be? Please check out my other fanfiction Forbidden Love. **


	2. Something Interesting

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

**ME: Yeah chapter 1! So this takes place a couple of years after the accident and Max/Ferris is a junior in high school. Here's chapter 1! **

**And due to a request I will be doing a Fang POV hopefully every chapter. Thanks ****flightlessDreamer****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own the new characters.**

**FERRIS POV:**

"Bye Mom!" I yell while I step out the front door. I hear her call back but I didn't hear the whole sentence, so I just keep going. I get into my car and start driving to Danielle's I got to Danielle's house I beep the horn and I wait for her to come out. She walks out of the door in a jean short skirt with a floral tank top, her strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing sandals. And since it's a little cool out she has a white leather jacket on. She waves before she locks the door behind her. She runs across her lawn and gets into my baby blue convertible bug. **(A/N My dream car) **

"Hey Ferris, " she says and gives me a hug, she smells like strawberries and perfume. While we are driving I compare our outfits like I always do. Even though I'm the most popular girl in school, Danielle, my best friend, is competition. I know it's not healthy but I have to keep up an image you know?

I look at my outfit, purple flowy top and a black mini with wedges. My brown hair is straight, my hair used to have pink and blonde highlights but that was before my skiing accident when I lost all memory. So my mom brought me to get my hair dyed a dark brown like used to be. I least that's what I saw in the pictures.

I park in my usual parking space and before we get out we make a quick make up check. Once we are good we get out and I instantly get a big bear hug from behind.

"Hey babe, you look particularly sexy today. What's the occasion?" Brian said seductively. Brian is the captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school and I bet it doesn't help his rep that his girlfriend is still a virgin. What can I say? I just don't believe in losing my virginity in high school. When I am completely sure that I have found my soul mate then maybe, but I really want to wait until I'm married even though I'm not really that religious. I know Brian wants to and we've come close a couple of times, but I always stop before it gets too far.

"No reason, you like?" I ask.

"I do," he answered and then starts kissing my neck. I push him away playfully and he comes back and starts kissing me on the lips. Danielle coughs and we stop.

"Ferris we're going to be late for homeroom," she said I nod and give Brian a hug. Then we head off to homeroom. From the corner of my eye I see in a tree a flash of blackness. I look towards the tree but there was nothing there. Weird.

**Fang POV**

Ever since the day Max was kidnapped by the two hikers, the Goldman's, I've been watching over her. If it wasn't already obvious, I don't trust people, especially the people who took Max. I know what you're thinking, why don't I just go and get her? Well we did actually; when she fell we went after her. Iggy did a quick check he said that most of her bones are broken but heart was still beating. We were about to take her but the couple came running up. We ran off because we knew that we would be blamed for something and we couldn't really bring her to the hospital without any questions being asked. Of course I followed them. We've watched her from a distant ever since, just in case anything went wrong. Watching that douche be all over she is gross enough, but her letting him is just disturbing. I trust Max not to give in, but I don't trust Ferris.

Right now I'm just watching her from a tree. Crap! I think she saw me. I feel myself fading into the tree; she looks over and then walks into the school. I see a flash of golden curls land on the branch next to me.

"Hi Fang, how's Max doing?" Angel said. I know she read my mind.

"Don't worry Fang, deep down it's still Max, and Max loves _you_, not the meathead jock," she said while rubbing my back in between my wings, like Max always did. I feel tears blurring my vision as I think about all the times Max was there for me. Comforting me when I fell out of a tree, when I was sick with a fever; she stayed in the room the whole week I was sick, and now she's gone. Angel comes closer and wipes my tears away. I never cry, but this time I think it's necessary, if Max was here she would laugh and say, 'Fang? Crying? And I thought I saw it all' or something along the lines of that. _Stop thinking about her Fang, focus on the task._

"Fang, we miss Max. You're a great leader and all but I really I think it's time we take her away from that family, they are psychotic. I looked them up and I found something very interesting," she said while taking my laptop out of my bag. She opens it up and starts typing.

"Here read this," she turns the screen towards me and I read the article.

"Oh my god, is this-"

"Yup, creepy right?" she said.

"Very," I said shutting the laptop. We need to get her out of there. Fast.

**What was the article about? If you comment maybe you'll find out. Please comment!**


	3. Genius?

**ME: So I guess I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter. Unfortunately you won't know what was on the computer in this chapter. Sorry. But you will find out soon enough. Alright on with the story!**

**Ferris POV:**

I stare at the clock waiting for the stupid bell to ring. I am not listening to Mr. Harris talk about absolute values. Of course my worst subject has to be last period on Friday. Ugh FML! Shit he noticed.

"Miss Goldman, since you know all about absolute values, why don't you answer this question?" he said I gave him the death glare but since he's a teacher he wasn't moved.

"Hmm, um well. Congrats Mr. H you came up with a real nice problem," I stare at it looking like I know what I'm doing.

"Sometime today Ferris," Mr. H said, giving me sass. I don't like sass. First thing to know about me is I don't take BS, from anyone. Thank god the bell rang; I ran to my seat, grabbed my stuff and then ran out the door. Talk about saved by the bell.

"Hey Ferris," Danielle said coming up to my side. A big smile is on her face, I wonder why.

"What's got you all smiley?" I ask.

"Oh nothing besides my parents aren't home and I have a date!" she exclaimed. Holy crap, is she serious about this?

"So you're going to…"

"Yup! Can't wait," she said. I had to smile but I was sort of jealous and mad and disappointed in her. I can't believe she's actually going to do it with someone.

"Congrats! What's the lucky guy's name?" I ask with a fake smile. Thank god for giving me the excellent ability to lie.

"Um, well you wouldn't know him. Oh theirs my ride, by sweetie! Love you," she said and ran out of the school so fast and I didn't see any car out there, whatever. She can do whatever she wants, I don't care.

**Danielle POV **

Omg thank god I didn't blow the secret. I feel bad lying to my 'best friend' but she can't know who the lucky guy is. I walk down the street and all of sudden I get pulled into the woods by strong hands. I almost start to scream but then I realize who it was.

"Hey hot stuff, I love that skirt but tonight that is coming off," Brian said. I smiled and started kissing him.

I know what you're thinking, how could I do this to my friend. Let's just get one thing straight. I can't stand Ferris. I am the most beautiful girl at this school and yet I come second to a fugly girl that can't see how lucky she is to have a freaking hot boyfriend. I'm only her 'friend' because a) she has a car, that helps when I need a ride and b)she's the most popular girl in school, that's going to come in handy when I totally blindside her with Brian being my boyfriend and me finally being the most popular girl in school.

I'm a genius right?

**More like insane and evil, but hey every story needs a bad guy right? Sorry about no Fang POV I just thought it would be a little much. But don't worry he will be in the next chapter. Please comment!**


	4. Who's Max?

**ME: Hey guys another chapter coming at ya! So last chapter was kind of random but I thought it would just add a little bit more to the story. Here's chapter three!**

**Ferris POV**

Once I got all my books, I made my way to my car. But before I got in, I saw a group of kids watching me from across the street. I have no idea who these people were thank god nobody was here to see them, everyone left. There was a cute, but not my type, guy with strawberry blonde hair, like Danielle. Then there were three younger kids, one adorable girl with golden ringlets for hair and looked so angelic. The other two were around the same age. The girl had tan skin and had curly dark brown hair and wore a too cute outfit and the little boy who looked a lot like the little blonde girl, probably siblings. But the one who really caught my eye was the older kid holding the young, blonde girls hand. He looked emo, but he was very attractive. His black hair hit just above the shoulders in a windblown kind of way. He was dressed in a black v neck shirt that hugged his abs very nicely, dark gray jeans and black converse.

The girl with tan skin had tears in her eyes as she stared at me and the boy with the strawberry blonde hair pulled her into a hug. The hot emo kid was looking at me with a stern look but there was something else but I couldn't put my finger on it. The little blonde girl started to walk over to me.

"Hi Max, now I need you to come with me, don't resist because I'll just make you," she said sweetly. She took my hand but I wiggled away.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and why are you calling me Max? That's a guy's name," I said. She sighed and the rest of the group started to come over.

"Yes I know it's a guy's name, but it's your name, I'll explain everything later. Just please come with us," she said and she grabbed my hand again. I pulled away and ran off.

**Fang POV**

Max pulled away again and ran to her car. Angel stared at her and I went up next to her, but she didn't look upset. Oh crap. She had that face when she takes over someone's mind.

"Angel, don't," I said but it was too late, Max passed out. Great. I run over to her and pick her up bridal style.

"I hope you know that wasn't necessary," I said walking towards the woods so we can get to our abandon house. Two years ago when the couple that took Max came back from the hospital we all agreed that we would stay nearby. So we found an abandon house just outside the town Max lives and we've been there ever since.

"I thought it was necessary," Iggy said and Nudge nudged him in the side **(LOL!)**.

"I know it wasn't _necessary_ but it was definitely needed," she said giving me an angelic look.

"Touché," I said. We walked a little into the woods and then saw a couple making out. I covered Angel eyes and Iggy covered Gazzy's eyes. I used my super incredible bird vision and saw that it was Max's boyfriend, I mean Ferris' boyfriend. He was cheating her? Wait is that her friend? Crap. We keep walking without being noticed, mostly because they were too busy sucking each other's faces off. When we finally get away from the disgusting make out session we spread our wings and took off into the air and started to fly. Of course when we were in the air Max wakes up. Crap.

**Ferris POV**

After I woke up from passing out unexpectedly I found myself in the arms of someone. Oh and we were flying. Not like private jet or even hand gliding flying, but like really flying. I looked up and saw the beautiful face of the hot emo guy from earlier. I started to freak out, I punched him in the face, and then he let me go. I started to fall and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I felt arms picking me up, I stopped screaming to see the emo kid again. And he was laughing!

"What are you laughing at I could have died!" I yelled, but he gave a half smile. Wow he doesn't talk much.

"Max, calm down," there girl with the blonde curls, I think her name was Angel?

"Yes my name is Angel," she said. Whoa that was weird it's like she-

"Yeah, I can read minds. Don't worry I'll explain it all later. Now just go to sleep," she said and then I fell asleep.

This day just gets weirder and weirder.

And why is everyone calling me Max?

**Please comment!**


	5. I Have Wings too

**ME: Hey it's me again! So I have so much time on my hands so I thought I would update again! Please comment on ideas you might have, I have some ideas but hey it's nice to hear about your ideas. Okay here's chapter four.**

**Max POV**

When I woke up I was lying down in a comfy bed. I saw the faces of Angel, the hot emo guy and the tan skinned girl.

"Good morning Max, hope you slept well," Angel said. I sat up quickly but I got dizzy. I felt a hand on my back to catch me before I passed out again. It was the emo kid, he looked at me with a half smile, gosh is he hot.

"So you probably have a lot of questions but let's start with are names instead of you calling us by our looks. I'm Angel of course, that's Nudge, and that's Fang," She said pointing the girl with tan skin first and the guy who still had his hand on my back. His hand was radiating warmth on my back; he was rubbing the spot between my shoulder blades. I blushed furiously.

"Max have you noticed something about us? Maybe something different?" she asked. The blonde little boy came in with hot chocolate, my favorite drink of all time. Wait how did they know that?

"Um, no what's different? Besides the fact that a rag tag team of misfits kidnapped me, besides that nothing different," I said and Nudge started to laugh. What kind of name is Nudge?

"But Max we're _your_ ragtag team of misfits. Actually you're our leader, that's pretty funny that you say that because you always say that. How could you forget that? Oh Max we've missed you so much please come back to our flock. Pretty please with sugar and hot fudge and gummy bears and cherries and oh, and sprinkles, can't forget sprinkles. I just love sprinkles, you do too Max. But are they sprinkles or jimmies I'm so confused about that and-" The little blonde one covers her mouth and then she crosses her arms and sits down. The boy with the strawberry blonde hair comes in.

"Nudge seriously we want her to come back not scare her away," he said. He just looked off into the distance. Weird.

"Okay this is Gazzy and Iggy, Iggy's blind," Angel said.

"And what is the thing that's different about you guys?" I ask and they all look at each other and smile. Then something amazing happened.

They all unfurled giant wings that were attached to their backs. All of their wings matched them perfectly. Nudge had tawny colored wings, Angel had wings as white as an angel, and Fang had midnight black wings. They were gorgeous and I awed at them.

"So you all have wings attached to your backs?" I asked and they all nodded.

"I thought I was the only one," I said as I unfurled _my_ wings.

**Comments? Come on people comments, on anything really. Sorry it was so short.**


	6. What do I do? Run away

**Me: Sorry about the last chapter, I know it was short and I apologize. So please comment. I just love waking up in the morning and seeing a new comment and then coming home from school seeing another new comment. Thanks so much to the people who have commented all ready. Love you guys! Here's chapter 5.**

**Ferris POV**

Everyone smiled, besides Fang, who just gave a half smile. I sat back down and unfurled my wings.

"Did I miss her reaction?" a voice said as a little black dog that kind of looked like the dog from the Wizard of Oz. But I didn't see the person who talked. The dog jumped onto the bed and sat in my lap.

"Oh how I missed you Max, Fang has been having so many dreams of you it's not even funny, I mean seriously dude get new dreams," the dog said, yeah you heard it right, the dog said it. Fang started to blush furiously; it was really funny to see a tough guy blush. But this is all too much.

"Um I don't know you, I don't know any of you," I said.

"It might be a coindence that we all have wings, and it's really weird that your dog can talk, I'm sorry but you guys are freaks and you're lucky I don't call the cops, bye," I said and walked out. I felt myself starting to get dizzy but then it wore off and I headed home.

**Angel POV**

Max walked out of the room and I tried make her stop.

"Angel don't, let her go," Fang said. Nudge started to cry and so did I too. Gazzy had tears in his eyes and Fang walked out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Total asked.

* * *

><p>Everyone just started to calm down. Iggy went to cook and Gazzy and I watched TV. Nudge comes and sits down in the recliner chair.<p>

"Why can't Max just remember us? Was the fall _that_ bad to knock her memory? Poor Fang, he hasn't come out of his room in hours, I'll go check on him," She said and then got up and headed towards his room.

"Angel, do you think she'll come back?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know, I hope she will," I said to him and then we continued watching TV. Nudge ran in with a worried face.

"Fang's gone!" she said.

**Ferris POV**

I'm so confused. I don't know these people! Why did they have wings like me? Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Those poor kids looked like they really loved me, but why can't they understand I don't know them?

And of course it starts to rain. I trudged through the rain, soaking wet, when I felt that someone was behind me. I turn around quickly to see Fang standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Max or Ferris or whatever your name is, please come back, I know you are probably freaking but the Flock needs you. I need you, I-" He stopped and ran over to me and crashed his lips against mine. Sparks ran through my body as his warm lips pressed against mine. He hugged me around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We finally separated and he looked at me with his beautiful onyx eyes, I could see his love for me, but I was confused.

And what do I do?

Run away.

**Just had to add that beautiful Fax, you know you love it. Please comment! **


	7. Ex bfs and bffs

**Sorry about the no updating thing in a while, school is brutal! Anyways so I finally got an idea so here ya go! Oh and your welcome. **

**Oh and another thing, I know Fang was a little out of character when he had tears in his eyes, but seriously what if your best friend and the love of your life can't remember you and calls you a freak? I'll admit it I would cry, and trust me I don't cry. And you can't tell me you wouldn't either. I'm not trying to be defensive, even though it sounds like it, I'm just explaining it. Okay anyways.**

**Ferris POV**

What the hell! I can't believe that freak kissed me! Even though it was probably the best kiss I've ever had, but still I don't even know him. I walked into my house soaking wet and my mom came running to my side with a towel.

"Sweetie where have you been? We've been worried sick, and you come in soaking wet you'll catch a cold," I wanted to my mom everything about the Flock but I felt that it was something I should keep a secret. So I just shrugged and walked up to my room.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the pictures on my shelf. There are tons of Danielle and I, a lot of Brian and I and then some pictures when I was a baby. The one that caught my eye was a picture of me when I was five. I was at the zoo with my dad and my mom, at least that's what I think. I don't remember anything from my past because of the skiing accident. I'm staring up at the camera with my big blue eyes and…

"Wait that can't be right," I said to myself. I look at all the pictures of me when I was younger and in all the pictures in the photo album. My eyes are blue in all the pictures.

My eyes are chocolate brown.

I can't believe it. I try to calm down. Maybe my eye color changed from bright blue to deep brown. Yeah that must be it. I chuckle at myself for overreacting. I start to call Danielle.

"Hello?" she says breathing hard.

"Danielle are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just went running," she said.

"It's raining," quickly replied. There was a pause; I hear a voice in the background. A very familiar voice.

"Who's that?" I ask and there was another pause.

"Hey this isn't a very good time can we talk later?" she said and before I could answer she hung up. I flopped on my bed in frustration. I know who was with her, it was Brian. I can't believe she would do this to me. Maybe she's tutoring him. Probably, Brian's not the brightest bulb in the batch but that still doesn't explain why she was breathing so heavy. Wait omg he's cheating on me! I call him, he answers but I don't think he answered on purpose. I hear rustling, and groaning. I hear someone say something. It was Danielle.

"I love you so much," she said between breathes. He says it back. Omg! That jerk!

"So when should we tell Ferris?" he said, she giggles, I hear a lot of kissing. Then I hear a zipper.

"Let's discuss it later," she said and then she screams in pleasure. I hang up the phone I can't listen anymore. I feel tears in my eyes; I can't believe my best friend would sleep with my boyfriend. Or should I say my ex best friend and my ex boyfriend.

Wait until tomorrow; they'll never see what's coming.

**A little short I know but now I have a lot of ideas. Please comment!**


	8. The Cave

**Hey it's me again. So I decided to put another chapter up today! Yeah! Here ya go!**

**Ferris POV:**

I walk into school the next day without Danielle, unfortunately for Danielle I accidently "forgot" to pick her up. That's what you get when you mess with Ferris Goldman; ugh I have to get my name changed if I'm going to say that more often. I dressed in my favorite pair of jeans from Pac Sun, a low purple tank top, black stilettos, and a big black leather purse.

To my satisfaction, Danielle stomps into school soaking wet fuming with anger. She walks right up to me and yells at me. Did I mention it was still raining out since yesterday, oops.

"What the hell, Ferris? I wait for you for a half an hour and then I realized you weren't coming. Of course my mom wasn't home and everyone else was at school, so guess what? I had to walk to school in the pouring rain in high heels! Do you have any idea how miserable that is?" She said, her face twisted up in rage, btw was not a very good look for her.

"Sorry forgot," I said and turned around and walked away. I could imagine her with a shocked face after giving her no sympathy, not that she needed it, and she deserved it. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I was spun around and facing Danielle again.

"That's it? Sorry? That's not going to work, you're going to pay to have this dry cleaner. You'll have to work to get my forgiveness. And FYI I doubt you forgot," she said and I completely lost it, so much for calm cool and collected.

"You're right Danielle, I didn't forget. Just like you didn't forget that Brian, that boy you were screwing, is my boyfriend! Yeah I found out, unfortunately for you Brian answered his phone accidently while you were hooking up. I heard you, you are unbelievable! We are no longer friends, Danielle so have fun walking to school and I want all my stuff back," I said and walked away. Just then Brian came over to me. That ****.

"Hey babe, what was that about?" he said and of course I slapped him. He retaliated and pushed me against the lockers.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked while he restrained my hands. I started to get scared.

"Get out of my face, Brian! I know you're screwing Danielle! You accidently answered your phone when I called you last night and heard a lot of things. You two deserve each other, we're done!" I said. I was shocked enough that he loosened his grip and I escaped. And then I kneed him in the place that should never be kneed, but I was so necessary. He crumpled to the ground clutching his manhood. I stared up at me.

"You should ask Danielle to help with that, god knows she's done it before," I said and walked away. I decided to ditch. I walked out of school and started to drive to the one place that made me feel safe.

I grab my sneakers and emergency school ditching backpack (what I'm paranoid, sue me) out of the trunk of my car. About ten miles away from my town there's a bunch of mountains. In the range of mountains there's a cave above Lake Mead. This place is where I come to think a lot. For some reason it makes me feel safe, and it's the only thing I can remember from my past. And it's impossible to get to unless you have wings, which I have.

I fly up to the lip of the cave and tuck my wings next to my spine, leaving my back nice and toasty because it can get chilly up here, plus it's raining. I grab a change of clothes and lay down a blanket and sleeping bag. I take off my wet tank top when I hear a low voice say my name.

"Max? I mean Ferris. What are you doing here?" I turn around to see Fang on the lip of the cave. Then I realized I had no shirt on. I blushed furiously and quickly put on my dry t-shirt I packed.

"What am I doing here what are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked mortified that a hot stranger just saw me topless.

"I always come here, to think," he said. His low voice falling over my ears like black velvet.

"Well so do I, I had a rough morning," I said thinking about this morning's little incident. I feel tears coming to my eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked and I nodded.

"Maybe you should change into dry clothes, don't worry I won't look," I nod again and look for my jeans and quickly put them on.

"All set," I said he turned around.

"You look better in that then what you usually wear in school," he said smirking. I looked down all I was wearing was a pair of ripped jeans, a v neck concert t-shirt that sort of hugs my body, and my old pair of army green converse. Nothing special.

"Um thanks, I guess," I said and then sat down. He came and sat next to me.

"Sorry, about yesterday," he said.

"Oh its okay, it was sort of um, nice," I said feeling awkward.

"Uh thanks," he said and turned to look at me and gave me a half smile. This would make me go weak in the knees, if I wasn't sitting down.

"So, how's the Flock?" I asked.

"Sort of depressed from yesterday," he said with pain in his voice.

"Well, I bet Max will come back someday," I said putting my arm around him in comfort. He stiffened and I pulled away fast. Blushing, ugh stupid cheeks!

"Yeah," he said and then started looking at the hawks. They were beautiful.

"So, how did you find this place?" he asked. I looked at him; he turned and gave another half smile.

"Well, it all started with strawberries…

"And so when something happened we would come here to Lake Mead," he finally finished. I stared at him. I didn't know he could talk that much, I start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You…talking…so much," I said in between laughs.

"I'm glad I can amuse you," he smirked.

"So why did you kiss me?" I asked, his eyes widened. He looked at me.

"Because I love you, Max," not this Max thing again. I stand up quickly.

"Fang, you and the Flock are really nice in all and I really hope Max comes back. But I am not Max, I'm sorry, I have to go," I said grabbing my stuff, then unfurled my wings and flew home. Leaving Fang and his love for Max in the dust.

**You like? Don't worry I will post soon. Please comment! **


	9. The Twist?

**Hey. So I have unlimited ideas for this, maybe you'll find out what was on the laptop? We'll see here's chapter 8. **

**Fang POV:**

I watched Max walk out of the cave. Then my anger got the best of me and I punched the hard rock wall. Ouch that was a bad idea. I looked at my knuckles and they were bleeding. Great. I can't believe I told her that I love her. Dammit I'm such an idiot! I probably freaked her out more than I did yesterday!

FML!

**Ferris POV**

I flopped on my bed in confusion. He loves me? No he loves Max, I'm not Max, and at least I don't think so. Ugh I need some chocolate chip cookies, which are my favorite food in the world. I go downstairs to hear my parents whispering, I hide behind the wall so they couldn't see me.

"Maybe we should tell her Jim? I mean it's not her past," my mom said.

"Sally, she'll freak out,"

"But what if she finds out? I found her looking through the pictures; she might have an idea,"

"Just leave it alone, she only has two years until college and then we'll tell her," my dad said. I heard my mom walking out of the room. I ran upstairs and shut the door, there words repeating in my head. _It's not her past, she was looking through the pictures; she might have ideas_. What's not my past? What or who are they talking about?

Whatever. I went on my phone and saw that I had multiple texts from Danielle. What does she want to apologize? Not a chance. I open the messages and they were all hate mail.

_Ur stuff is in the garbage if you want it_

_Brian is soo gr8 2 bad u didn't give him what he wantd_

_U suck Ferris_

_Ur a bitch, u deserve everything you get_

_Say goodbye to popularity and Brian_

I blocked her number from my phone and then I started to throw out all of her and Brian's stuff and pictures. My life sucks from now on.

* * *

><p>After getting rid of everything my room seemed empty. No pictures covering the lime green walls and my white shelves seemed empty. I sighed and then started to cry. I've been doing that a lot and I don't like it. Then the thoughts of my parents' conversation popped into my head. I became curious and finally decided I had nothing to lose. I opened my laptop and looked my name on the internet. One link looked interesting. I clicked on it and my eyes went wide.<p>

It was picture of me in the newspaper on the front page. It was about the skiing accident which wasn't a shock because when my mom told it was a big deal. I started to read it; it was pretty interesting because my parents sued the resort because it was dangerous. When I kept scrolling down it had a link to another page. I clicked on it and it brought me to another page with my picture on it. I scrolled up to see what newspaper it was. I screamed. It couldn't be.

My picture was under the obituaries.

**The Twist? Ha-ha you're welcome for the cliff hanger by the way! Please comment. Sorry about it being so short.**


	10. I am Max

**I know I left you a great cliffhanger last time and you are just itching to know what happens next well here you go! You're welcome.**

**Ferris POV:**

I can't believe it! I'm not dead why am I in the freaking obit? I read the obit and it says I died in a skiing accident two years ago. But I didn't, I lived through it. Ugh stupid papers, always messing things up, no wonder people have gone to the internet. I run downstairs with my laptop.

"Mom! Come here," I demand. Okay I know that sounds bratty but if you were in my situation you would probably be pissed too.

"What Ferris, what's wrong?" she asked coming into the dining room with her pink frilly apron.

"Can you please explain this?" I asked and turned the laptop to her. Her face goes pale white and her hand goes to her face in shock. Is she crying? Why I'm not really dead.

"I knew you were going to find out," she said and then called Dad into the room. He comes in and then takes one look at my face and then at Moms and I think he knows exactly what's going on.

"Shit Ferris why do you have to stir things up like this?" he said. I thought I was going to lose it.

"Me? Why don't explain why I am dead according to this newspaper?" I asked/screamed.

"It's not you that is in the obit, it's Ferris," my mom said between tears. Okay now I'm really confused.

"What do you mean? I am Ferris," I said but she shook her head.

"No you're not, you see you are not our real daughter, Ferris is. Ferris died in the skiing accident the one we told you that you lost all your memory? But we really found you in a canyon, on the brink of death. We brought you the hospital and you woke up and you didn't know who you were, like the doctor said might happen. So I didn't know who you were so we told you that you were Ferris and then we took you in as our own," she finished. Dad or whoever he is took her into a hug while she cried. I stood there with my jaw dropped. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"So you lost your real daughter and then you kidnapped me and turned me into the daughter you never had?" I asked.

"I won't put it that way sweetie, we love you like our own daughter," my dad said.

"Sure you do, you just couldn't stand that I looked so different so you made me just like Ferris," I said. Suddenly realizing why I had blue eyes in the pictures and why I had my hair dyed. And worst, why the Flock thought I was Max. Because I am Max.

I run out of the room, get into my car and drive.

**Fang POV**

After the little episode back at the cave I came home and put on dry clothes. I went downstairs to find everyone in the living room eating dinner that Iggy made. I grabbed a bowl and sat down next to Angel. She snuggled next to me and I put my arm around her, holding her close. I'm not much for snuggling, but Angel is like my baby so she is the only exception. There is a knock on the door and Nudge gets up to answer it.

"Uh sure come in," I hear Nudge say. We all pivot our heads to see who the visitor is. Everyone's eyes, accept Iggy's, widen. There was Max standing there sort of wet, stand in the doorway of the living room. She seems like she was crying.

"You were right, I think…I am Max," she said.

**OMG! Will the flock take her back or will they reject her like she rejected them? Stay tuned!**

**Lol I don't know why I just did that. **

**So excited got a haircut and it looks fantastic! Ha-ha not that you would know.**


	11. Dr Total

**Told you I'd be back! Now here comes chapter 10!**

**Max/Ferris POV**

"You were right, I think…I am Max," I said. Everyone stared at me like I had two heads.

"Say something before I throw up," I said but they didn't say anything.

"What made you change your mind?" Iggy asked.

"Well my 'parents' lied about who I was so I ran away. They said they found me in some canyon," I said and everyone's eyes went wide. Except Fang's he looked away from me.

"So you want to stay here?" Angel asked. I nodded.

"OMG! Yeah Max is back! Well not completely because she still doesn't remember us. But maybe if she gets back into her old routine it will trigger her memory! Max we missed you so much this is going to be so much fun!" Nudge squealed.

"Nudge don't scare her away when she just got here," Iggy said. She shot him a look which was useless since he's blind.

"Trust me there is nothing that's going to scare me more than what I've gone through this past week," I said. Angel got up and hugged me.

"It's okay, we have an extra bedroom next to Fang's if you want to go and rest. Iggy's about to make dinner," she said.

"But he's blind," I said confused. Everyone laughed, except Fang.

"No dip Sherlock," Iggy said standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Don't worry he makes really good food! But um can I give you a makeover because you don't look like Max at all! Tomorrow we are bringing you on a shopping spree," Nudge said.

"Okay sounds fun," I said and everyone gasps, except Fang. What is his damage?

"Max likes shopping? What the hell happened to your brain?" Iggy said mixing stuff in a bowl.

"Um I don't know, can I go lay down? I have a headache," I said and Angel nodded. I walked out of the room with Angel so she could show me the room.

"Here you go, make yourself at home. I'll ask Fang if he has something you can wear for pj's," she said with an angelic smile. I walked into the room and saw white comforter with black leave accents and billowy white curtain. And on the comforter was a black Scotty, sleeping.

"Hey, off the bed," I demanded. The dog woke up and look at me and wagged its tail.

"Maxamillion! Didn't expect you to come back, how are you?" the dog asked oh yeah forgot he could talk. I sat next to him on the bed and he walk over and put his head on my lap.

"Shaken up, freaked, confused," I said.

"I don't blame you, I bet the Flock feels the same. Especially Fang," he said. I think his name was Total, yeah Total.

"What is up with him anyways?" I asked.

"He's heartbroken, silly! He was the one who flew after you when you were shot. He saw you fall and lose consciousness. Then you couldn't remember him? Has to be hard on the guy," Total said.

"He said he loved me," I said. Total's head popped up and stared at me with his cute black eyes.

"Why wouldn't he? Your gorgeous and new flash he practically risked his life to save yours, how could he avoid loving you?" Total said. Never thought I would be complimented by a talking dog.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem Maxican," Total said when he jumped off the bed and left. I lyed down and cuddled up in a ball and fell asleep.

**Sorry about the shortness but I wanted to leave at that for now. Open the story up to Ferris's journey of joining the Flock or Max's return to the Flock, however you see it. Anyways please review! New update coming soon. Promise a little Fax next time. Hoped you liked that touching moment with Total.**


	12. Goodbye Ferris, Hello Max

**Hi guys! Hope you like my return after a couple of weeks. So here's chapter 11. Did you notice that the chapters have names now? I decided it would be cool.**

**Max/Ferris POV **

I woke up to find a tall, dark figure standing in the corner of the room. I get up and check the clock, around midnight.

"You're awake," the figure said. It came out from the shadow and into the light of the moon that was shining through the window beside me. It was Fang.

"Yeah. How long were you standing there?" I asked sort of freaked.

"An hour couldn't sleep," he said coming closer. He walked like a shadow in the darkness; I decided to turn on the light. The sudden brightness made my eyes squint, when I got used to the light I saw Fang's figure in front of me, looking at me with his dark, beautiful eyes.

"How about you?" he asked. I had become mesmerized by his eyes I didn't realize he had spoken until he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry zoned out," I said, blushing.

"Clearly, so how are you?" he asked.

"Freaked, confused, hurt," I said. He came and sat on the bed next to me.

"I can understand that," he said. I felt tears rim my eyes but I swallowed them down.

"I feel like I'm not even me, like I'm an imposter. First I'm Ferris; my 'parents' dead daughter and then these random people tell me I'm Max; their badass leader," I said. Now tears are streaming down my cheek, Fang wipes them away. He carefully puts his arm around me, comforting me. I felt like I should move away but I stayed in the comfort and warmth of his company.

"You're not an imposter, you're you," he said. Then I started to cry into his shoulder while he rubbed the small of my back.

"It's going to work out, I promise" he said and smiled at the sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks Fang," I said and he nodded slightly, got up and walked out of the room, leaving his warmth and his scent lingering on the bed. I lied down but stayed awake thinking about my next move in my new life.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Nudge yelled. I woke up suddenly and looked at the clock ten o'clock! Wow I slept a lot, well it is Saturday. I slowly got up and realized I still had on the clothes from yesterday.<p>

"Hi Nudge, can I borrow some clothes?" I asked. She smiled big which scared me.

"Oh…wait what do you want us to call you? Ferris? Max? What about Fax? Oh wait that's-" Nudge stopped mid sentence. What's Fax?

"Max I guess, I mean that's who I am right?" I asked still confused about Fax.

"Okay! Max you must have forgot that we are going to the mall to give you a Max makeover so you can become Max inside and out," Nudge said as Angel came walked in. She was wearing a teal long sleeve shirt and jeans with silver flats; her hair was down like golden ringlets; sort of like a halo. Nudge was wearing an old fashion navy army vest with a light blue t-shirt and ripped jeans with black flats, her hair was straight and in a pony tail. **(There's a link to the outfits on my profile)**

"We are? But I have nothing to where," I said.

"Don't worry we took some of the clothes you had in your backpack the day you fell. Hope they still fit," I shrugged and said okay. What's the worst that could happen? **(Max's outfit is also on my profile)**

* * *

><p>"What did you do to my hair?" I yelled at the salon. The poor lady had a sadden look on her face, Nudge and Angel cringed. My hair was dyed a dull brown with blonde highlights. It was short and wavy, just like before I lost my memory, except the pink highlights.<p>

"But Max that's what it looked like before," Angel said. I looked back in the mirror, I can't believe it. The lady came back over. She started talking in a really strong Jersey accent, like the ones you hear on those shows.

"But this is the picture I was told to work from," she said and handed me the picture. It was the Flock posed on a beach. Angel and Gazzy were in the front hugging Total in the middle, Nudge making a duck face like people do on Facebook **(You know what face I'm talking about), **Iggy was on Max's left smiling and trying to look into the camera as much as a blind person can, and Fang was on Max's right not smiling but looking content; with his arms crossed. Max was in the middle smiling with one hand on her hip. The Flock looked happy and serene like it was the happiest day of their lives, I smiled just thinking that I felt that happy and loved once.

"It's great, I have to get used to it that's all. Thanks, how much does it come to?" I asked and Nudge and Angel gave me a hug.

Goodbye Ferris.

Hello Max.

**How are the guys going to react? How will Fang react? HOW WILL TOTAL REACT? Ha-ha jk anyways hope you liked this chapter. And I told you a little Fax but I didn't want to rush it. Please review!**


	13. Reaction Time

**Reaction time! What will they say? What will they do? What will Iggy make for dinner? Idk why I did that. Anyways on with the show! Or story…whatever.**

**Fang POV **

I was watching Fear Factor with Gazzy while Iggy made dinner. The girls went out to get Max clothes and her hair dyed. Hope they don't go overboard, Nudge might, but I trust Angel. I hear the front door open just as the building exploded, cool; of course Gazzy freaked out and yelled 'awesome'. I walked in to the kitchen to see what horrible thing the girls did to Max. My jaw dropped. A girl walked through the door in ripped jeans striped shirt and a brown leather jacket. Her hair was sandy brown with blonde highlights and her brown eyes brightened when she smiled. I blushed because I stared too long and she laughed. But I couldn't help it, Max was back, at least the outside of her was.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Max said, and the inside is back too. But unfortunately not her memory.

"Sorry, you just look like Max," I said.

"I thought I was Max?" she said and she laughed. The girls started to giggled and went into the living room with Gazzy. Max and I followed.

"You just missed those eating live scorpions, totally awesome!" Gazzy said.

"Eww! Can we please change the channel? A new episode of Degrassi starts in a few minutes!" Nudge said.

"Gross! I don't want to watch that, can I just watch the end of it?" Gazzy pleaded.

"Fine, I already saw the sneak peak of the beginning online; just make sure it's not too long because I want to see if Claire and Jake are still together. Personally I like Eli and Claire but then Imogene came into the mix and I was like Omg, she is perfect for Eli's craziness! And then I heard that she gets a makeover and I want to see it!" Nudge squealed.

"Nudge my ears are bleeding! Stop talking about your stupid show and come help me with the table," Iggy yelled from the kitchen.

"But I have to help Max with putting her clothes back," she yelled back.

"Nudge that's okay I'll do it myself," She leaned over to me and whispered.

"Is it always this crazy?" she whispered and I nodded. She smiled and got up; she grabbed the bags and headed to her room.

**Max POV**

I can't believe I let Nudge and Angel talk me into this wardrobe. It's so not me, too tomboyish. I'm not Max, I feel like I'm not good enough to be Max.

"That's not true Max, you were born who you are you were just brainwashed by that couple from hell," Angel said walking into the room.

"But I don't feel like her," I said and she shook her head.

"You are whoever you want to be, not what people say you are, "Angel said. She sat on the bed and I followed.

"Iggy burned inner so we are going out to eat, Gazzy mimicked a fancy girl so he got us a reservation to fancy restaurant," she got up and went into the bags and picked out a dress.

"I think this would be perfect," she said and placed down a cream colored dress with a chocolate brown belt with a cream flower.

"It's really pretty Angel," I said, she nodded and left the room leaving me to admire the beautiful dress.

**Sort of short but I thought it would leave a window to the dinner. Dinner with the Flock? Wonder how that will turn out. Oh and the link to the dress is on my profile. Please review!**


	14. The Resturant Part 1

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and yes the restaurant is going to kick butt! And for all of you who are confused on how I'm going to end this story trust me it's going to be awesome! Alright, on with the story.**

**Max/Ferris POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was down and wavy, my make up made my chocolate brown eyes pop and the cream dress came right to my knees and the belt matched my brown kitty heels. I kept checking myself out in the mirror trying to prove it wasn't me, I was proved wrong. Angel popped her head in and told me it was time to go. I nodded to her and sprits myself with Sweet Pea. I looked at myself one last time, was satisfied and grabbed my small brown shoulder bag.

When I walked down the stairs everyone's eyes went on me. Fang's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, Nudge and Angel looked very pleased, Iggy wasn't really paying attention, and Gazzy kept playing with his tie. Nudge was wearing a very casual purple dress with ruffles on the neck, Angel was wearing a lacy dress that made her look like an angel, and the guys were in nice shirts and ties. Fang of course was wearing a black tie with black pants and black shirt, Iggy wore a white shirt with a skinny black tie and khakis and Gazzy wore a white shirt with a green striped tie and khakis.

"For a group of mutants, we look pretty good," Angel said. Everyone laughed; even Fang gave a little smile. Total trotted in and seemed to smile.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here! You guys look very nice, Gazzy stop playing with your tie," Total snapped. Gazzy stared wide eyed as he dropped the tie.

"But it's so weird and suffocating; do I have to wear it?" Gazzy whined. Nudge nodded but I disagreed.

"No you can take it off," I said.

"Guess Max's bossy attitude's back," Iggy said and started to laugh. I elbowed him in the rib.

"Feisty, too," he said with a smirk. I tried to elbow him again but for some reason he saw it coming and he put his hands up in surrender. Good choice.

"Alright let's go, our reservations are at six," Iggy said pretending to read his invisible watch.

"Wait I want to take a picture!" Angel said taking out her cute pink camera that I have no idea how she acquired it.

"Don't ask Max," she said reading my mind. I obeyed.

"I'll put it on the timer," Angel said positioning it then running to the group. Everyone poised in a normal way, then a goofy way, then another normal one, and the last one Total joined us like a big happy family.

"Perfect! Okay now we can go, bye Total we'll bring back leftovers," Angel said as we walked out the door. Everyone unfurled their wings and started to fly. The fresh air felt so good that I smiled with joy. I loved flying it brings me happiness and makes me feel peaceful.

Once we got to the restaurant Nudge gasped.

"ZOMG this place is like a castle and I'm like a princess! Omg I can't wait to eat I'm starving! What do you think they have to eat? I hope it's Italian because I have the biggest craving for spaghetti. I just love spaghetti it's so tasty! Did you know that Italy didn't make noodles? The Chinese did, that's so cool and-" Iggy covered her mouth before she could continue.

"Let's just go in," Iggy said and we all nodded and walked in. When we entered it felt like we entered a palace. I was gorgeous with chandeliers and fancy curtains and cushions. We all stared in awe. A lady walked up to us wearing a tux with her hair in a sleek ponytail, I would assume early twenties.

"Can I help you?" she said in a sickly nice voice. Probably fake.

"Yes we have reservations for six," I said. She motioned us to a fancy podium, Iggy looped onto my belt, at first I jumped but then I remember that he had to.

"What's the last name?" she asked still using the voice that made me cringe.

"Ride," Gazzy said. She looked at us skeptically but just grabbed the menus.

"Right this way, I'm assuming your parents will be joining you?" she asked. Wow was she stupid.

"Nope just us, we're all adopted and we just wanted a nice night out without the parents. Don't worry we have the money to pay for it," Angel said obviously reading her mind, but she didn't know that.

"Oh that's great have a nice dinner," she said smiling. When she left we all rolled our eyes.

* * *

><p>After we were given our appetizers Fang and Iggy suddenly tensed. Angel's face turned white.<p>

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"Erasers," Angel said pointing to a table across the room where five really attractive guys were sitting, staring at us. I laughed but then Nudge and Gazzy got tense too. Oh great.

"What are Erasers?" I asked and everyone turns to me.

"Erasers are cold blooded killers that are half man half wolf all vicious and we are the targets," Angel said I stared at her wide eyed. Did she just say what I think she just said?

"So they are werewolves that want to kill us?" I asked.

"That pretty much sums it up," Iggy said.

"Except they are the reason that you fell in that canyon and lost your memory," Fang said and I gasped.

They are the reason I'm not Max.

**Well I'm just going leave like that for the time being. Please review! Don't you just love my cliffhangers? **


	15. The Resturant Part 2

**Hey guys it's me so I got a little contest for you! Whoever is the 50th comment on this story gets a shout out but also gets chapter 15 before I publish it! How's that sound? Get to commenting! Here's chapter 14!**

**Max/Ferris POV**

I look back at the table where the Erasers were. They were gone, I start to panic. Everyone else notices my alarm and look at the table, the color drains from they're faces. Angel gasps and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Hello Maxie, nice to see your back from the dead. Another thing we have in common I guess," a voice says behind me, I try to turn around but before I could move an inch, a large hand grabs my neck. I am lifted from my seat while the hairy hand still has grip on my throat. I gasp for breath but no oxygen flows. I see the Flock fighting off their own men, but Fang finally knocks his guy out and starts to rescue me.

I start to get tunnel vision from lack of oxygen and when Fang finally gets to me I am half unconscious. My brain starts to work and I bite the hand, still crushing my throat. I bit hard; I keep biting until blood flows from the wound. He lets go and I fall in front of him in a crumpled heap. I struggle to breathe but I'm stopped by a painful kick to my side. Fang comes to me and checks my sides to see if there's a fracture, or just feeling me up but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Nothing's broken but you have to get up before-" he was cut off by another 'Eraser' throwing him towards the wall.

"Fang!" I yelled. He gets up and tackles his attacker. I turn around to face my attacker, he smiles evilly.

"I have no idea who you are but you guys suck," I said. He cackles like a hyena and I shudder in fear.

"Oh Max you don't remember me? That's okay you don't need to know me for me to kill you," he said and continues to cackle. That's it!

I run at him and the momentum actually makes him fall down on a table, breaking it. Shock swallows his face as I smile. It's my turn dirt bag. I punch him in the face continuously, but for some reason he won't pass out. I keep punching until I hear a crack; I probably just broke his nose. Then two big hands grab my waist and throw me off. My cat like reflexes allow me to land on a table, on my feet mind you.

"Cool," I say under my breathe. The guy comes at me and I round house kick him in the chest which makes him stagger backwards, but he doesn't topple over, shoot! He comes back at me but I grab his hair and knee him in the jaw. When he's stunned by the blow I jump and kick him in the stomach, he falls and I land on his chest, on my feet again, which takes his breath away with a _whoosh_.

"Take that bastard," I said. I jump off of the guy's unconscious body and look around. The Flock took care of the rest of the Erasers so it just leaves the Flock, six unconscious Eraser's and the distant sound of sirens.

"U and A, now," Fang said and everyone nods. They take off in the air and I follow, finally realizing what U and A means.

* * *

><p>"So how was dinner? I'm thinking pretty well from the way you guys look," Total said once we walk into the house.<p>

"It was awesome! Erasers were there and Max totally kicked Ari's butt. And we got to eat really good appetizers and didn't even have to pay! Unfortunately we didn't get to the main course, and I ordered spaghetti! Stupid Eraser ruin everything! Now that I think about it dinner wasn't very good, ha-ha, but that's just me. I'm going to grab a snack because I'm starving!" Nudge said shuffling through the cabinets for a snack.

"Fantastic! I'll have to join next time," Total said with sarcasm dripping from his furry lips. I laugh and head to my bedroom to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I look at my beautiful dress that now splattered with blood and ripped in multiple places. I look at my face in the mirror. My face is covered in ugly scratches and a couple of bruises. The Flock doesn't look much better. I hear a knock at the door i shout for them to come in and Fang pokes his head in.

"Hi Fang," I say sitting on my bed. He flicks his head to say hello. He walks across the room like a shadow. Wait have I already made that comparison? Anyways he sits on the bed next to me and stares at me.

"So how was your first Eraser encounter?" Fang asks.

"Horrible, I thought I was going to die," I said and he put his arm around me. I scoot closer to his warm body.

"That's understandable we've encountered them too many times to count and even we haven't gotten used to them," he said which makes me feel better but not much.

"Who was the one who attacked me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Ari, Jeb's son, he knows you because you met him in the School," he said. Oka I'm confused, who's Jeb? What's the school?

"Jeb is a white coat and the School is a science lab where we were made and lived in. Jeb took us away from the School and took care of us. Then he disappeared, and we saw him again and he was completely changed, Ari is Jeb's seven year old son. He was turned into an Eraser," I stared at Fang because that was the longest sentence I ever heard Fang say.

"Whoa," was all I could say. He nodded and got up.

"Now you know the Flock history, we are going to watch a movie if you want to join," he said.

"Sure I'll come out in a minute," I said, I could smell the faint aroma of buttered popcorn. Fang nodded and walked out.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Unknown POV**

I watch as the group of kids walk into the house. Gang, I assume. I see Ferris walk in behind an African American girl who seems to be talking her ears off. Ferris, her clothes bloody and ripped, her face is covered in scratches. My beautiful Ferris ran away from a fabulous life to go live with a gang. But not for long. I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do, or they do.

Finder's keepers

Loser's weepers

If they live long enough to cry.

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn! Who could it be? Could the Flock actually be in danger from this unknown stalker? Only the next chapter can tell.**

**Oh and if you are confused on when this story takes place, don't worry because I am too. I'm thinking it's after SOF but before SWOES. Hope that helps! Remember to comment and the 50th comment gets a shout out and the next chapter before I publish it. No updates until we get to 50 so get to commenting!**


	16. Creepers and Revenge

**Good job everyone! Thanks for all the comments but there can only be one winner and that is Eat. Sleep. Write. Read! Congrats! And again thanks for all the comments! **

**So now I have another contest because they are really fun, I think. But it's a question contest. The question is on my profile, it's about this fanfiction. The first one to answer the question correctly gets Chapter 16 before I publish it! And the person who won before cannot win again. Sorry! I changed the question so get to reading!**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Max/Ferris POV**

"Gazzy stop putting stink bombs in my room!" Nudge yelled. It's been about three weeks since I left my 'parents' and became Max. It's been a challenge trying to be the leader and all, but Fang has helped me through it.

"How do you know it was me?" Gazzy yelled back. I laugh at the bickering because it feels like a real family. Heck this is a real family! I sort of miss my 'parents' but I love the Flock and I wouldn't change them for the world. Maybe I'm remembering my love for them, hopefully.

"Max can I talk to you for a second?" Fang said walking into my room. I nodded and motioned him to sit down.

"I wanted to show you this," he flipped open the laptop that was in his hand and showed a big picture of me under **MISSING** in big letters. He scrolled down and it showed a picture of my 'parents' crying over losing me. I read the article and it talked about how I went missing three weeks ago after running away from an argument. That's total bullcrap! Then I saw the reward, $10,000. What the hell!

"This is ridiculous! They should be put in jail for kidnapping me and turning me into their dead daughter," I said furious.

"I agree, but it gets better, keep reading," Fang said. I obeyed and kept reading. It showed Danielle and Brian, together, crying too. Under the picture it has a quote. 'I just want my best friend home and safe' -Danielle. 'I wish I could see her beautiful face' -Brian. Jerks, seriously they aren't fooling anyone!

"I can't believe they are pretending to miss me," I said. Fang nodded.

"You want to get revenge?" Fang asked evilly.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked and Fang gave me a crooked smile.

* * *

><p>Danielle POV<p>

I wake up randomly in the middle of the night, 2:47. I get up to get a glass of water and when I come back I have a feeling that someone was in the room. I shrug the feeling off and climb into my comfy warm bed.

_"Danielle," _I hear an eerie voice call my name. I quickly scan my room and see nothing; I shiver as the hairs on my neck stand up.

"W-who's there?" I asked no response. I slowly cover my chin with my covers and try to fall asleep.

_"You've been bad, Danielle, now you're going to paayyy," _the eerie voice said only louder and closer. I try to scream but I am frozen from fear. Scratching noises come from my closet; I get up and slowly make my way to the door and open it. Nothing is there, or so I thought. All of a sudden a dark figure emerges from the wall in my closet. I scream but I am stopped by a hand covering my mouth, the dark figure gets closer and closer. Now it's in my face giving a white grin, contrasting with its dark body.

"You've been a very bad girl Danielle, lying and taking your best friend's boyfriend? Tsk tsk tsk, you know karma's a bitch," the person that was covering my mouth said. The dark figure in front of me starts to unfurl its dark wings and I try to scream again but the hand covering my mouth puts a cloth over my mouth and I pass out. When I wake up I scream, but nobody's there. Was it a dream? It had to be, nobody has wings, ha-ha that was one stupid dream.

_"Too bad it wasn't dream" _the eerie voice says behind me. I scream.

**Max/Ferris POV**

"That was classic!" I said between laughs. We are now flying to out next victim's house, Brian.

"Gazzy you did great, I actually think she thought you were ghost," I said. Fang chuckles which makes me laugh more.

"Do the voice," Fang said and Gazzy nods.

_"Danielle you've been a very bad girl," _Gazzy says in a ghostly voice. We crack up.

"She's so stupid," I said. Fang and Gazzy nod.

"Brian's next right?" Fang asks.

"Right. He's deathly afraid of the dark and ghosts, this is going to be great!" I say.

"Do you think he'll cry?" Gazzy asks.

"That is a big possibility," I say thinking of Brian crying.

* * *

><p>We get into our positions to scare Brian senseless. I am in the corner, Fang's in the closet and Gazzy is under the bed.<p>

Gazzy pops his head out from under the bed and gives me the signal; I give him the signal back. Fang's signal is when Gazzy starts talking.

_"Brian, Brian, Briaaaannnnn!" _The voice says I try to keep myself from laughing but Brian doesn't wake up. Dammit I forgot that he was a heavy sleeper. I give Gazzy the signal for change of plan and he nods. I walk over to Brian's bed and stand over him.

"Brian? Brian, it's me, Ferris," I say and his eye open into saucers. I keep from laughing.

"Ferris?" he asks.

"Brian help me!" I yell, but quietly.

"Ferris, what have they done to you?" he asks.

"Horrible things I-" I am stopped by Brian taking a gun from under his pillow. Holy crap!

"I know you're lying Ferris, they're here aren't they," he said in an emotionless voice.

"N-no, Brian put the gun down," I said now scared.

"I can't, I finally have you and now you're mine. Forever," he said grabbing my arm with an iron grip. Fang jumps out of the closet and tries to help me. He retreats when Brian poises his gun at him.

"Is he part of the gang?" Brian asks.

"No he's not in a gang," I said trying to escape his grasp but he's strong.

"So he's your boyfriend?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Good, he's not your type anyways. Too emo looking," I get angry and kick the gun out of his hand making the gun fly.

"Fang grab it!" I yell. He runs across the floor but stops when he sees that Brian has me in a head lock crushing my throat.

"If you grab that gun, she'll die," he said.

"If you don't let go of her, you'll die," Fang said in a voice that made me get goose bumps. Not in that way.

**Fang POV**

I am only inches from the gun that Max kicked from Brian's hand. Who keeps a gun under their pillow? Creep. Anyways he had her in a headlock most likely cutting off her air supply. I stare him down but it doesn't work.

"Why don't you just run now and leave her here?" he asks.

"Because I'm not stupid," I say.

"But she'll live and you'll live and I get her, we all win," he said. I had to stop myself from gagging.

"Sorry I don't leave people behind," I said. All of a sudden Gazzy tackles Brian without him noticing and the momentum knocks him and Max over. He lets go of Max and I grab the gun, Max gets up and puts her foot on his neck. If she steps down he's done for, Gazzy goes to Max's side.

"Sorry Brian, looks like you lost," she said and kicks him the head, making him lose consciousness.

"Let's go," she said and I nod. She takes Gazzy's hand and we fly out the window.

* * *

><p>I sit in my room staring at the ceiling until I hear a little knock at the door. I say to come in and Max walks in. I sit up in bed and look at her while she walks over to my bed. She sits down and I swing my legs over so I'm sitting next to her.<p>

"What's up?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me," she said in a small voice.

"Of course," I say. She looks up at me and all of a sudden her lips meet mine. Electricity runs through me when her warm, soft lips hit mine. I love how her lips form perfectly to mine as I kiss her back. Although I want to continue, she pulls away.

"I hope that one day I'll be able to love you as much as you love me," she said and walks out of my room leaving me to digest what just happened. I sigh and flop down on my bed.

Girls are confusing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the quote from 'The Vow' or Maximum Ride.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and congrats again to ****Eat. Sleep. Write. Read**** for winning the contest.**


	17. Dr Love

**So the contest didn't work that well so I feel that there was no winner because none you got the key fact I was looking for which was that the cave above Lake Mead. Anyways I think I'll have another contest for the last chapter, but it's going to be tricky. Anyways thanks for all who participated in the contests and thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Love you guys! **

**Here's chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Maximum Ride but at the end of the day the credit belongs to James Paterson.**

**Fang POV: **

That morning I woke up to a furry animal on my chest, panting his morning breathes in my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically while rubbed the blurriness from my eyes.

"Nope it's what I can help you with my friend," Total said.

"Who said I needed help?" I asked still groggy from sleep.

"With Max," Total said and I thought I was going laugh, but I don't laugh.

"You think I need love advice from a dog?" I asked.

"I _really_ think you need love advice, even if it is from an intelligent talking canine who in fact can fly thank you very much," he said and I sighed.

"Fine what did you have in mind?" I finally asked and a big smile crept onto his furry face.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I was sitting at the kitchen table reading when all of a sudden Fang comes over and hands me a cookie.

"For me?" I asked and he nodded. I snatched it from his hand and bit into it. I moaned in pleasure because my taste buds sensed it was a chocolate chip cookie. Then I felt something odd and stopped chewing. I reached into my mouth and pulled out a piece of paper. I looked up to find Mr. Dark and Mysterious gone without a trace. I opened up the piece of paper and it read.

_Max_

_If you want more then meet me at the cave._

_Fang_

I got up quickly, ran outside, and started to fly to the cave.

**I know really short but this is the only thing i had time to write. I'll write more i promise! Sorry. Love you guys. **

**Please R&R**


	18. Cookie Date and Memories

**Thanks for all of the awesome comments! What will Max find in the cave? Fang or cookies? Or both! Here's chapter 17!**

**Max POV**

I landed on the lip of the cave and walked in. I opened the note he gave me.

"You know Fang 'If you want more meet me at the cave' can be taken in so many dirty ways," I said not looking up from the paper. When I look up my jaw drops and he gives me his awesome half smile. What I see is Fang standing with twenty piles of cookies around him.

"What is this?" I say. He walks over to me and takes my hand. He leads me to one pile of cookies labeled _Iggy's Cookies_.

"You probably don't remember but a while back you promised to search for the best chocolate chip cookie," Fang said.

"So these are all chocolate chip cookies?" I ask trying not to drool from the delicious aroma. He nods.

"Fang Ride is this a date?" I ask.

"If you want it to be," he said flashing me another half smile.

"Alrighty then, let's get started," I said already reaching for a cookie.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

"Ugh, so many cookies!" Max said rubbing her stomach. I start to laugh and she smiles, wait did I just laugh?

"But Max there's one more cookie you have to try," I say reaching into my backpack. I pull out a decorated box and handed it to Max.

"Where are these from?" Max asked.

"A good friend of ours," I said while she started to unwrap the box. She grabbed one and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she started to smile.

"Omigod! These taste fantastic! Where are these from? Who made them?" She asked in excitement. Then all of a sudden a puzzled look came across her face.

"What's wrong Max?" I asked.

"These cookies, I've tasted them before. But where?" she said.

**Max POV**

I took a bite of the cookies in the box and moaned because of the sensational taste that was in my mouth. But then I got a strange feeling and started to get images in my head. It showed a Hispanic looking woman smiling at me while placing cookies in front of me. Happiness filled my body, but puzzlement covered my face.

"What's wrong Max?" Fang asked.

"I've tasted these cookies before. But where?" I said.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked and I explained the image that was in my head. His non-emotion face turned to shock.

"Max, you're getting a flashback," he said.

"Do you know who the woman is?" I asked and he nodded.

"Max you're remembering the time you met Dr. Martinez," he said.

"Who's that?"

"Your mother," he said.

**Will Max finally get her memory back? We'll see.**

**Please R&R**

**Also check out my new MR fanfiction "Drama's Name is Raven". I think you'll like it my dedicated readers! It's about Fang meeting his sister and her being the leader of her own group the Pack. Lots of funny drama and romances. Please check it out.**


	19. No Pants and the Voice

**Hey guys sorry there hasn't been an update in a while so stressed about school and finals but here's a new chapter to hold you over until the summer. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 18**

I wake up the next morning to sunshine and the delicious scent of scrambled eggs and…bacon! I ran out of my room so fast I forgot a very important thing.

"When is breakfast ready?" I asked eagerly.

"Ten minutes," Iggy said I nodded and then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. I turned around to see Fang's dark figure behind me smirking.

"Take a picture it will last longer I snap," after I said that his grin got even bigger.

"I think you're forgetting something," he said checking me out. I look down and realize I didn't have pants on.

"Crap!" I screamed and ran out so fast blushing furiously the whole time.

"Damn it," I said under my breath as I put on pants.

I walked back trying to act like it never happened but of course Fang would never let me live it down.

"I see you changed, what was wrong with clothes you had on before?" he said with a smirk.

"Wasn't really working for me," trying to play it cool.

"It was working for me," he said laughing.

"Shut up pig,"

"Hey just trying to be polite, besides if I hadn't told you, you probably would have went all day without pants," he said.

"Wait Max wasn't wearing any pants?" Iggy said somewhat pleased.

"Ugh how did I put up with this for ten years?" I asked.

"Oh please you love us," Iggy said.

"Well at least me you loooove me, this much," Fang said holding his arms out showing how much.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"You, actually," Fang said biting a piece of bacon.

"What? Did you drug me or something?" I asked.

"Somewhat," he said smiling at my shocked face.

"Chill Max, eat your breakfast," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do," I said with a smile pulling at my mouth.

* * *

><p>"Flock meeting!" I yelled. I heard distant footsteps heading towards me.<p>

"What's up Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Wait until everyone gets here," I said. Once everyone was in the living room I began to talk.

"So I was thinking-"

"Brace yourselves," Iggy said. I shot him a look even though it was pointless.

"I was thinking we should get out, you know like a vacation," I said.

"Max every time we've been to the beach Fang get's his butt kicked and almost dies," Iggy said. I raise my eyebrows to Fang and he shrugs slightly.

"Well I think we should still go," I asked. The only reason I really wanted to go to the beach was because my class was going to the beach the last day of school which was Friday. I know, why would I want to see the people that betrayed you and possibly put the Flock in danger? But I just needed closure if that makes sense.

"I think it would be fun," Angel said. Crap I think she read my mind.

"Yeah I'm in! Let's go!" Nudge said jumping up in enthusiasm.

"Woo!" Gazzy said arms in the air.

"Sure," Fang said.

"Alright then, anything else we want to discuss?" I asked.

"So Max why did you come out in your underwear this morning?" Iggy asked.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Eww!" Gazzy said.

"Oh Max I hope they weren't the monkey ones," Nudge said.

"They were," Fang added. I shot him a look and he smiled.

"Oh Max I thought I told you to get rid of those I bought those really cute th-"

"Okay! TMI Nudge, anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah what did they look like? I think I have the right to know," Iggy said.

"Okay can we please talk about something besides my wardrobe malfunction?" I asked.

"From what I heard there wasn't much wardrobe involved," Iggy said and I finally had it so I threw a pillow at him. Unfortunately he is really good at hearing so he caught it and threw it back at me, but instead it hit Nudge.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" she said throwing the pillow back only to hit Fang.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Gazzy yelled and all of a sudden the house became a pillow war zone, people were running t their rooms and collecting more amo. I probably got hit twenty times in the head, which now hurt like hell.

It was the best time of my life.

_"After everything you've been through you deserve some fun" _said a voice. But the weird thing was that the voice was in my head.

WTF?

**Dun dun dunnn! Haha just kidding, I'm sorry about the randomness I just thought there should be a little humor to break it up. Hope you liked, if you did please comment! **


	20. Headache, More Memories, and Doubt?

**Hey guys so I'm out of school YEAH! So I promised myself once I got out of school I would update like crazy so get ready my wonderful fans because here it comes!**

**Oh and I was reading in the chapters before and realized I made a critical error. I had Ari attack Max at the restaurant and then in the date chapter Max learns about her mom. What I forgot was that Ari dies before Max knows about Dr. M. being her mom. I'm so sorry about that but I think I'm going to leave it because it adds well to the story. If you want me to edit it then say so in the comments if I get more than five comments on it then I'll change it. Sorry again for that, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Max POV**

I screamed.

"I'm sorry Max did I hit you to hard?" Gazzy asked very concerned.

"NO! I heard a voice in my head and I'm pretty sure my concisions wouldn't say what the voice just said," I said. Everyone looked at each other in worry.

"You know what this is?" I asked peeved that they wouldn't tell me.

"Max-" Angel voice was interrupted by an explosion in my head. I held my skull so it would say together, didn't want to splatter any brain mush on my flock if I could help it. I felt myself fall to the ground and hit my head which did not help my situation. I heard moans and then realized it was me. I couldn't think I could barely breathe all I could do was lie on the floor and hold my head and hope that I would either black out or die. I felt hard arms around me and felt myself being picked up. I opened my eyes a crack and saw Fang's face covered in worry.

When I closed my eyes again I saw pictures, I see a man with brown hair and glasses passing me hot cocoa. Then the scene shifts to a beach where I see the Flock playing in the sand, then the mood changed from serene to painful. There were Erasers everywhere, and then I saw Fang being attacked by the one that looked very familiar. Then I'm kissing Fang. Next thing I know we are in the air and I see Fang falling. Then we are in the backyard of some huge colonial farm house feeling happy but not safe. Then I am falling and see Fang coming after me. Then the series of events stop and I hear the faint words.

_You've been through a lot Max, now it's time for you to remember…_

Then everything goes dark.

* * *

><p>I wake up in my bed sweaty and nauseated. I look and see Fang sitting against the wall watching me, relief seems to flood his face but you can barely notice.<p>

"Geez Fang you startled me," I said.

"Ditto," he said I smile because he cared enough to wait for me to wake up.

"I don't know what happened," I said. Fang got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"Well Max you used to get headaches all the time," he said.

"Really did I have a voice in my head too," I said jokingly but shocked me by nodding. I stood up quickly and stared at him like he had three heads.

"You mean to tell me that I have a voice inside my head beside my own?" I asked.

"Basically," he said and I almost passed out again. I sat back down so I wouldn't faint.

"So I have schizophrenia and brain cancer?" I asked Fang cracked a lopsided smile.

"Don't worry if you haven't become crazy yet, I doubt you will after this little bump in the road," he said.

"This isn't just a bump in the road," I said.

"Max relax you'll get through this," he said.

"But what if I don't?" I asked while he got up.

"You will, but you won't have to do it alone," he said and then kissed me on my forehead and left.

I am so confused.

* * *

><p>"Angel? Can I ask you something," I asked as I entered her room.<p>

"Sure Max, come in," she looked up from her book she was reading and gave me her full attention.

"So when I had my little episode I-"

"How are you feeling after that?" she asked sincerely.

"Um okay, but I wanted to talk to you about what happened during the attack," I said. Then I explained the series of events that happened, minus the kissing Fang part because well I wasn't sure about that.

"OMG Max those were memories!" she screamed excitedly.

"So those events actually happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe the Voice is trying to tell you something," Angel said.

"Well it did tell me something," I said.

"What did it say?" Angel asked.

"It said that I've been through a lot and now it's time to remember," I said. Angel looked at me with a puzzled look.

"I think the Voice is predicting something," Angel said.

"Like what?" I said.

"Well I think it's predicting that you'll get your memory back," Angel said.

Huh, well that's interesting. I guess the question now is…

Do I want it back?

**Hope you liked the chapter it took a long time to get back into the groove of writing. New update coming soon! Please R&R!**

**ME=OUT**


End file.
